Fight Falls (Discontinued)
by Thruff
Summary: A Gravity Falls AU. Based on The Original Fight Falls AU. With some more mess up addition. The original story is of course credited to Alex Hirsch and his team. Also the image is credited to the artist. This is my first story, im also not an English speaker, im also new to this kinda of stuff. so yeah. enjoy Chapter 1 is out! and its discontinued.
1. Chapter 0 Introduction

**Introduction.**

Life are getting harder for Mabel and Dipper lately. Its been almost a year since their parents start fighting with each other. Not just fighting, its more than fighting. A murder attempt, saddistic abuse on each other, and more nasty thing. Not just to each other, their parent also start to beat and abuse Mabel and Dipper. Their life suddenly turn upside down.

School even worse, after their parent abandoned them. Every single day, they were bullied by their friend for having a broken family and no one help att all. Life become even more hard when the whole world start to hurt them even more. With the death of their mother after being killed by their own father.

Their father now become even worse after killing his own wife. Dipper and Mabel will always be the victim of his anger. Dipper usually get beaten up and Mabel are usually abused. For time like this, they come up with the idea of fighting back.

They eventually got stronger every time after self-teaching them on boxing and various muscular training, although Mabel not really into the muscular training. But itu come with the cons. Dipper are now short tempered and easily get angry and Mabel also like to annoy and tease people, because of this, they usually get into fight for no apparent reason. But Dipper and Mabel still care and love for each other, that is way they could restrain themself from getting into physical fight.

After a long time, the truth are finally unfold. Their father get caught by the police for killing their mother and go to jail for murder. And now they both are going to be take care of by their only relative. Which is their great uncle. That live on a shaddy town called Gravity Falls.

Apparently moving out and also lost their whole family when summer come wasnt what they are thinking. They thought that when summer come, their father would apologize and be nice again and they will go on a trip or picnic or something. But yeah, what could they ask for? At least they are now free.

And so they started to pack their belonging and start saying goodbye to their hometown. Apparently they will be spending summer also their whole live in this place called Gravity Falls. Which they don't even know. But what they know is that place is full of mystery. And they couldnt wait to go on a journey of their lifetime. Apparently.


	2. Chapter 1 Tourist Trapped

**Chapter 1 Tourist Trapped**

That morning, the twins already ready to go. Dipper just finished his bath and wearing his favorite red jacket and also sweping his hair, while Mabel wear his shooting star shirt that she love so much and putting her pink headband and also her red jacket around her waist.

Apparently, the Child Support Comunity has prepare their literal one way ticket to Gravity Falls and also make a phone call to their great uncle, named Stan, about their coming to his house. So their they go, climbing on to the bus and sit ready to go to their journey to this place called Gravity Falls.

For almost 5 hours of the trip, they could only see dense forest surrounding them. With literally no life in it. With maybe some weird creature passing by. And thats going to be a problem. The twins get bored sometimes and Mabel – that like to annoy people – when get bored, will always annoy her brother and its usually not going to be good.

"Hey bro bro, i'm bored." Said Mable desperately.

"So? What you going to do about it? We are like, in the middle of a trip here and literally there is nothing to see other than endless jungle." Said Dipper while flipping his book page.

"What are you reading? Can i see too?." Said Mabel taking the book closer to her.

"Mabel! This is my book!." Dipper said taking his book back.

"Admit it, you are reading some nerd stuff arent you? And you afraid getting caught by me, nerd." Said Mabel jokingly.

"What you call me?" Dipper just lost his nerve.

"NERD." Said Mabel mockingly.

"Want a fight heh?." Said Dipper angrily.

"Hey! Dont fight on the bus." Said the bus driver after seeing them.

"Hah, you lucky this time." Said Dipper to Mabel,and immidiately changing their seat position. Thanksfully, there is no one going to Gravity Falls unless them.

"Yeah right." Said Mabel rolling her eyes and sit back to her position.

Apparently, after a few minutes after the fight, they get back together and start to sleep because of bored.

Hours passed by and they have finally arrived. The vibration of the bus stopping and the automatic voice of the bus saying 'Welcome to Gravity Falls' wake the twins from their sleep. They immidiately wake up and bring their bags. They step on for the first time in this place called Gravity Falls.

They wander for sometimes until they found the house of their great uncle. Apparently its really different from what the guy on the Children Support were saying. The house look goofier and weirder than what they think and literally its in the middle of the forest.

"Come right up to the Mystery Shack kids." Says a unfamilliar voice.

"Thats our uncle?" whisper Mabel to Dipper.

"Maybe its not as bad as it seem." Answer Dipper.

"You guys must be Rodrick and Julliet right?" said Stan confused.

"Im Dipper and this is Mabel." Said Dipper while pointing at his sister.

"Close enough. But why your name is Dipper tho?." Ask Stan.

"Its a long story." Answer Dipper while Mabel trying not to laugh.

"Well come in then, to the most famous attraction in Gravity Falls." Said Stan leading the kids to his shack.

Yes, apparently their uncle has turned his house into a some kind of tourist trap he called Mystery Shack. Which displays weird creature and weird merchandise. The thing that is also weird is the question of why people go here?.

"Here is it guys, i called this the UniCrococorn." Said Stan showing of one of his 'Mythical' creature. Apparently a crocodile statue with a glued fake horn in its head.

Well at least they could live in the beautiful attic, well thats what Mabel think. Dipper in other hands, had a really hard time getting used to the new environtment. But thankfully, with the help of his sister, they get used to environtment quickly. At least for the first day.

Why?, because apparently their uncle Stan decided to give his shop chores to them. Well for Mabel she kinda like it, because she intend to think on the bright side. While Dipper really hates on being commanded by his own uncle. He still dont know why Stan make them to do chores while, like Stan actually got 2 employee already. Wendy and Soos, and they are good at their job. But he get over it eventually.

Dipper though that everyday will be the same boring day, wake up, eat, do chores, sleep and maybe a few fight over snacks maybe. Until that one particular day.

In the morning, after eating some breakfast of pancake, Dipper and Mabel start doing their daily routine, doing their chores. Dipper is cleaning some jar of eyes when he saw Mabel already flirting with some tourist dude.

"Mabel!" Shout Dipper.

"Im coming bro. Wait here ok, we still got lots to talk." Said Mabel happily to the tourist guy while that tourist guy try to go as far as possible from her.

"Really Mabel?, i know you, i mean we, finally free, and you are on your boy crazy thing, but can you just wait?, this is our first day." Say Dipper grumpily

"Oh come on, this is actually my first ever time to actually be able to do things to guy like that, back then you always hold me back from this kind of stuff." Answer Mabel mockingly.

"Of course i hold you back, we couldnt trust anyone, remember that accident?." Say Dipper.

"Of course i am, but Gravity Falls is different from California. Maybe i could get a boyfriend now." Answer Mabel excited.

"Just dont." Said Dipper peevishly

Thankfully they dont get into a fight. Although, it seem Dipper is now even more protective after knowing that his sister will search for 'boyfriend' the whole summer, or even until he found a perfect match. And yep, Dipper doesnt like it. Just at that time, suddenly Stan come out of his room bringin some mystery shack sign and ask someone to go and nail some sign in the deep creepy jungle. Dipper and Mabel of course back out, and Wendy just ignore Stan.

"So, no one want to help me?. Well i actually could fire all of you." Said Stan angrily.

"Then, if it going to be like this, i actually gonna do my old method. Innie... minie... manie... you!." Said Stan pointing at Dipper.

"Why me?." Ask Dipper.

"So here is the thing Grunkle Stan, i always feel there is something following and watching me inside that wood. I always feel a chill when walking there." Said Dipper scared.

"So you scared of the wood bro bro?." Ask Mabel mockingly while laughing a little.

"No, i'm just little bit frighten and dont laugh!, its like you brave enough." Answer Dipper annoyed

"Come on, that monster stuff is only a local legends. There is no such a thing named monster. It just created for people like me to scam a tourist like that." Said Stan encouraging Dipper while pointing on a dumb tourist playing with a snow globe.

"So go now nail the sign to the tree!." Order Stan.

And so Dipper lazyly go to the wood to nail some sign. Dipper still mad to Stan for not believing him, but he doesnt have the proof. But then suddenly, when he was about to nail one of the sign, suddenly he hear a metal clanking sound and the nail doesnt go through. He was curious. So he try to smash the tree with the hammer and surprisingly, he made a large dent that make the panel open.

Inside of it there were a few switchs, Dipper were curious so he just flick every single one of the switch. Apparently one of the switch did something, a weird opening sound was heard, and so Dipper immidiately turn his attention to the sound. Dipper see a trapdoor slowly opening. Revealing a hole that was dug by a human containing a weird leather bound book covered in centipede and dust.

Dipper, like always, were curious, so he pick up the book, and clean it by blowing the dust out of it and see a number 3 alongside with a six finger hand print?. He slowly open the book, and what inside shock him. Apparently its a journal containing all of the information of weird creature and phenomenon happening in Gravity Falls. He were right all along.

"I gotta tell Mabel about this." He said while running to the shack.

After arriving in the shack. He immidiately call out for Mabel.

"Mabel! Mabel! Look what i found in the wood." Said Dipper excitedly while showing the book to Mabel.

"Hey, have you done nailing yet?." Said Stan curious seeing Dipper hoping around the shack.

"It doesnt matter, what matter is this book." Said Dipper showing off his newly found book.

"It contain every information about what is actually happening in Gravity Falls." Said Dipper very excited.

"Well, i think suits you, bro bro. Cause you nerdy." Said Mabel Mockingly.

"Hey, i'm not a nerd. Im just excited. Cause now i have proof." Said Dipper whiles looking at Mabel.

"But you are a nerd right?." Ask Mabel with a more annoying tone.

"You say what!" Said Dipper while looking at Mabel with a scary gaze.

"You wanna fight?" Ask Mabel accepting his brother challange.

They are about to fight but thankfully Stan arbitret them to not go into a fight. Which Stan thinks that would be messy and could bring him to jail like their father because of not caring about them.

"Hey, stop fighting, its just a small problem right, it doesnt need to be solved by fighting, even though, violence is a thing for me, but just dont fight ok? Besides if you do like reading just admit it Dipper." Said Stan afraid because the sibling fight is getting serious.

Finally Dipper lower his hand and eventually he apologize to Mabel and just that they got along together again. After that fight Dipper actually offer Mabel to actually read the journal together, but Mabel refuses by calling it to nerdy for her, and she immidiately run away, while Dipper just watching with an angry face in the couch.

It was in the middle of the noon when they are having lunch, but Dipper couldnt see Mabel anywhere.

"Grunkle Stan, where is Mabel?." Ask Dipper while searching around the shack.

"She's out remember?. I dont know where she goes, but she said its important." Answer Stan eating his sausage. While Dipper try to remember.

So, Dipper immidiately use his shoes and ready to go out when suddenly, the door open and Mabel is outside with someone on a black hoodie.

"Hey bro bro." Said Mabel.

"Who is this guy?." Ask Dipper

"Oh, i forget to show you, this is my new boyfriend." Say Mabel while showing her 'boyfriend' that looks creepy as hell.

"He is your boyfriend?." Said Dipper snapping out.

"Well, technically not yet, but we are getting closer to that." Answer Mabel.

"And whats your name?." Ask Stan.

"Normal... Man!." Answer the guy with a trembling voice.

"He means Norman." Said Mabel straighten up the conversation.

"And why there is blood in his cheek?." Ask Stan.

"Its... a... JAM!." Said Norman even with a even more trembling voice

"I cant believe this guy." Whisper Dipper to Stan.

"Just let them go, having a good time, and dont be that protective Dipper. She deserves freedom and also i dont you both fight again." Said Stan encouraging him. While reading his magazine after emptying his plate

"Yeah, you just jealous bro bro, maybe someday you could get a girlfriend, so yeah bye guys!." Said Mabel while holding Norman's hand and walk away.

"That brat." Whisper Dipper to himself.

"Grunkle Stan why do Mabel hasnt come home yet?, its getting darker outside." Ask Dipper worried.

"I dont know." Answer Stan shrugging his shoulder.

"I know that guy is up to no good. Just look at his apparence. He like a zombie i see on this book." Said Dipper showing a page of The Journal that says about zombie.

"Ah, its just a myth." Said Stan while cleaning up his cash register.

"Then why he had a jam in his face? Or i could say blood?." Ask Dipper to Stan.

"I believe that is jam." Said Stan.

"You wont believe arent you?." Said Dipper to Stan madly.

"So i will go get her!, Stan can i borrow the golf cart?." Ask Dipper to Stan.

"The golf cart is Wendy's responsibilities." Answer Stan lazyly.

And so Dipper go to Wendy to ask for the golf cart key and surprisingly, she give the key to him, without even doubt in her mind. And so he ride the golf cart to the wood.

 **But before continuing the story let us tack a few step back to see what actually happen in Mabel until she couldnt get back home. Enjoy.**

After they visits on the shack, Mabel and Norman go on a date. First, they have lunch in Greasy Diner. After that, they go to the park to eat some ice cream. After that, they go around the park. Visit the cemetary (I dont know why). And go around the park again. After a long walk, the sky getting darker, suddenly Norman bring Mabel to the deeper wood to 'talk' about something.

"So, Norman. What do you want to say again?." Ask Mabel curious.

"Well this going to be awkward, so dont be suprise." Said Norman.

Before Mabel could reply, suddenly Norman take off his hoodie and reveal something that even terrify me as the writer.

"You are... a bunch of... gnomes?." Ask Mabel confused, after seeing that her 'boyfriend' is a bunch of gnomes stacking eachother.

"So, hi there Mabel, pretty suprising right?." Said the top gnome. But yeah as expected, Mabel is still shocked. She doesnt know what actually happening. Literally her brain stop working for that time.

"So, let me introduce to the rest of the crew. Im Richard, this Jim, that is Rick, and then thats Mip, and the last one, i forget your name." Said Richard pointing on eah of his friends while he forget one of them.

"Schemebulok." Said the gnome.

"Oh right, Schemebulok. So yeah thats the entire crew." Said Richard explainingly.

"So, what is your problem." Said Mabel after her brain work again. Eventough she still completly shocked.

"So here is a thing Mabel, our queen just recently died, and of course, we need a new one, to preserve our species." Explain Richard.

"So you, meant, i need to marry you?." Ask Mabel still completly confused.

"Yeah, so, will you marry me?." Ask richard, while kneeling in front of Mabel with a box of ring in his hand.

"I dont know, i still cant procces anything." Said Mabel.

 **And so now we are back to present time story.**

After a long ride, finally Dipper meet Mabel.

"Mabel, are you okay, you should have heard me, that guy is not a human...?." Said Dipper arriving in the scene as shock as Mabel when she see the gnomes.

"Awkward." Said Mabel.

"So, they are gnomes, not zombies. Apparently." Said Dipper confused.

"Hi, there, i know you are Mabel's twin brother, but not even you will stop us from marrying your sister and make her our queen." Said Richard awkwardly.

"Why do you need a new queen anyways?." Ask Dipper still confused.

"Well our queen dies, and if there is no female in our kind our species will extinct. Thats why we need your sister to preserve our species." Explain Richard.

And at that point, Dipper was imaginating the word 'preserve'. And by the look of his face (which is angry as fuck), Mabel knew that it isnt a good sign. And so it does. Immidiately Dipper grab his bat and run towards Richard and swing the bat as powerfull as he could, making Richard fly and hit lots, i mean of lots, is literally lots of tree. Ending up with Richard wounded very badly. Like frackled skull, broken teeth, and some injuries that shouldnt be describe or this story will go to a M rating instead of T.

"Now lets run, before that guy bring more of his kind." Said Dipper while pulling his sister hands toward the golf cart.

And so Dipper immidiately hit the gas as powerfull as he can, so they can go as fast as possible and escape the gnomes.

"How there you, you dont know the power of the gnomes." Chant Richard angrily.

"GNOMES. ASSAMBLE!." Shout Richard. Then suddenly lots of gnomes come otu from the bushes and trees and stack one another to create one gigantic gnome, that look terifying as heck. And also this giant gnome is starting to chase Mabel and Dipper.

"What just happened there?." Ask Dipper angrily to Mabel.

"I dont know, i still confuse, how could my first crush of the week is gnome!." Answer Mabel still confused.

"Well at least its not a zombie. But you should ask me before doing anything, this is what happen when you dont listen to me." Said Dipper angrier.

"Dont just talk, look forward, you are driving, and the gnomes are coming quick." Said Mabel terrified.

"WE ARE COMING FOR YOU." Said the gnomes army. And also they start throwing trees, to try to block the path of the cart. But it useless, cause the cart is still faster.

"What should we do?." Ask Mabel.

"I dont know, think of a plan, im driving!." Yell Dipper.

"Throw this baseball bat?." Said Mabel throwing the bat away.

"NO!, its Grunkle Stan's bat." Yell Dipper angrily.

"Opps. Sorry." Said Mabel.

"Use other things on the trunk, there suppose to be some golf club." Yell Dipper.

So, Mabel take out some golf club from the trunk and start throwing them to the gnomes. Apparently it knocked out a few of them. But it also trigger more of them. And now the gnomres also start to throwing up some gnome to the cart. And of course, all of them die immidiately after being punch by Dipper and Mabel.

Busy with the gnomes, Dipper doesnt realize that there is a ramp in front of tem, and so the cart went flying, and somehow landed in front of the shack. But the cart get destroyed. For a while after Dipper help Mabel to get up, they dont realize that they are being surounded by the gnome.

"Surrender now, and be our queen, or you could pick another alternative. Which is DEATH, of course. So choose wisely." Said Richard apparently had recover from his injuries.

Mabel think for a while and after talking to Dipper, they got an idea.

"Well, after long thinking, im gonna marry all of you." Said Mabel with a fake smile.

"Finally!, thats how you should be from the start." Said Richard while going toward her bringing his ring.

"And now we officially married." Said Richard putting a ring in Mabel's finger and then Richard immidiately drag Mabel to go to the woods.

"But first, you may kiss the bride." Said Mabel while refussing the pull from the gnomes.

"Dont mind if i do, its my pleasure." Said Richard happily and he immidiately try to kiss Mabel. He doesnt know that Dipper actually grinning in happines. Because the gnome dont know what are they facing.

"But you kiss the bride's fist!." Sadi Mabel while throwing a punch on Richard's face. Making him fly further than the last time.

"Why! Why you do this again?." Said Richard with a trembling voice.

"Gnomes! Attack!." And so all the gnomes attack Mabel and Dipper.

"Are you ready Dipper?." Ask Mabel while holding a leaf blower.

"I was born ready." Said Dipper while cracking his fist.

And so Mabel and Dipper fight against all the gnomes. Sometimes the gnomes get suck in by the leaf blower and then launched back again as a projectice or sometime the gnomes get punch in the face really hard that their skull crack and destroyed. After a long fight which won by Mabel and Dipper. The gnomes population decreased by almost 50%.

"Ok, we surrender, just forgive us, wer will never come back here again." Said one og the gnomes faintly.

"Just remembe, if you ever come back again, i assure you that the gnomes population will drop down to zero." Said Dipper with a threatening look and voices while also cracking his knuckles.

And so all the gnomes run in mortal terror after what they have witness and left lots of dead gnome and splatering blood all over the place.

"Im sorry Dipper, i should have hear you." Said Mabel apologizing.

"Im sorry to Mabel, i should have protected you against those stuff." Said Dipper also apologizing.

And then there is a moment silence, for a while.

"Awkward sibling hug?." Said Dipper awkwardly.

"Awkward sibling hug." Said Mabel accepting the hug.

"Pat. Pat." Said both of them.

"Lets go in shall we, take a rest." Said Dipper.

"Shouldnt we clean this mess?." Ask Mabel while pointing on the dead gnomes.

"We'll do it tomorrow." Said Dipper encouraging Mabel.

So they go into the shack, feeling really tired. The night just come and they really need to take a bath and rest, because of blood stained jacket and clothes.

"Hey, where have both of you been, you two look like a mess. Do you get hit by a bus or something?." Ask Stan curious. But they dont reply. Apparently Stan just realize that there is a bloody handprint on their back and their clothe is full of blood stain.

"Or... you hit a bus?." Ask Stan terrified.

And so the day is over. The twin take a bath and then go to sleep after a long magical day. (Chapter 1 Finished) (To Be Continued)

 **POST STORY**

In the middle of the night. Stan feels that he really need some fresh air after long 'hard' work in the shack. But when he go out he sees a lot of dead gnomes bodey and pit of blood.

"Kid!... what are you doing back then? And why the golf cart is broken?." Yell Stan.

"Its a long story Grunkle Stan, we should go to sleep." Answer Mable.

"Well, ok then, you better clean this up tomorrow!." Yell Stan. But the kids wont reply.

After seeing the scene, Grunkle Stan immidiately regret going out and immidiately run back inside.

(To Be Continued)

Note: Im sorry if there is a confusing word or misused word. Im not a fluent english speaker.


End file.
